My Strange and Wonderful Fantasy
by MissSunshine4ever
Summary: This is a crazy dream I had a couple weeks ago, I think you'll find it very funny and amusing! Rated K plus just in case,
1. Objection!

I appear at butterfly garden, I see people in aisles looking at me and smiling. My dad stands next to me and walks. I look down and realize I am wearing a dress, not just any dress, a wedding dress.

"Dad?" I ask nervously "Am I getting married?"

He smiles and nods his head

"That's kind of why I'm walking you down an aisle" He says laughing.

I laugh nervously, whoever it was I don't want to marry them unless…

Then I look up and see none other than by book crush Legolas standing there smiling next to the priest.

_"Holy crab nuggets," _I thought to myself _"I'm getting married to Legolas!" _

Then the priest clears his throat.

"We are gathered here today to join in marriage, Nicole Janis Bennet and Legolas son of Thranduil King of the Woodland Realm of Northern Mirkwood" the priest says, almost out of breath.

He begins again

"Before I continue, does anyone have an objection to the marriage?"

The whole place is silent, than I hear a noise, a noise I only hear when a great man comes.

Than appears a big blue police boxes and out comes the 11th doctor.

"Yes, I believe there is an objection," He says while striating his bowtie "Nicole, come with me" He say with an outstretched hand.

_"Live life fully," _I think to myself. I take his hand and fly away.


	2. Legolas and His Creepy Stalker Army

As me and the Doctor where traveling through time and space, what we didn't know is that Legolas was clinging on the bottom of the TARDIS.

"Hey, would you like to float in space?" The Doctor asked excitedly.

"YEAH!" I replied enthusiastically.

When I opened the door to go outside Legolas climbed in

"Honey! Why did you ditch me?" Legolas said sadly

"Aww, I'm sorry, but the Doctors' got the cool toys, so I don't really like you anymore" I said happily.

"Bye now," The Doctor said while pushing him out of the TARDIS

"Noooooooo, I will find you Nicole!" Legolas yelled "And when I do you will like me again" He said devotedly

He kept on going on about how much he loves me.

"Ummm, I heard in space you can't hear people scream, so where is the mute button?" I ask the Doctor.

He nods,

"How about we just close the door" I says awkwardly

"Yeahhhhhh," I agreed.

We shut the door.

"So, where to?" He says eagerly

"How about…. PLUTO!" I shouted.

"TO PLUTO! He chanted. He pulls a lever and we blast off.

When we got there… there was nothing.

"Really!? How come every time you and your companions go to a planet there is a crazy alien apocalypse happening?" I said disappointedly.

But before he could give me a wise guy response, an immense space ship lands next to me.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" I said smiling

But then an ugly guy walks out. Billions and billions of ugly guys walk out.

"Hello darling" The head ugly guy says.

"Doctor…" I said nervously "I think this is the attack of the ex."

Legolas turned into a Zombie, and he hired an army to get me back.

"Now are you ready men!" Legolas says with a cruel smile.

"Ready!" his Zombie army replies

I brace myself for the impact, but nothing happens. All the Zombies are holding flowers and chocolates.

"See Nicole, I have nice stuff!" Zombie Legolas groans "Chocowits, and purdy flowers, and PUPPIES!"

Little puppies jump around and one falls into a crater.

"Ummm, I'm more of a cat person" I said

Legolas whacks himself on the forehead

"Zombie 432! I told you she would have preferred widdle kitty cats!"

Zombie 432 groans

"Ummm how did you find us?" I asked

Zombie Legolas smiles "I put tracking device on you so I knew where you were ever second of the day," he says with an ugly smile.

"_Great I'm being stalked by my undead book character crush and his zombie army that is trying to give me chocolates" I thought. "My life is getting very complicated" _

"You know what, I think I would rather have Legolas" The tell the Doctor

He nods "Yeah, I think River would have a hard time if you were my girlfriend"

Soon the TARDIS glows. Legolas is surrounded in a magical sparkle. As soon as the light fades he becomes his old self.

"Well it's good to be alive again" He says with a smile

I look at the Doctor. "HEY YOU WANT TO TRAVEL TIME AND SPACE WITH US!" I yell excitedly

"I've got nothing to do tomorrow, sure!" Legolas replies.

We all head back to the TARDIS and fly away, and yes I did take some chocolates with me…


End file.
